dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel ( A Most Sensational Trial )
Gabriel, also known as The Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven, 'The Most Powerful Woman In Heaven', the Angel of Revelation, and the Busty Blonde Bitch ( by James Bradley ) is the third of the archangels created by God, and one of the two females among that number. In A Most Sensational Trial, Gabriel is the second archangel to appear, after her older brother Michael. Eons ago, Gabriel was created alongside Michael, Helel, Raphael, Uriel, Sandalphon, Raguel, Ramiel, Raziel, Metatron, and Sariel to fight for God against the Darkness. After doing so, the archangels filled the echelons of leadership alongside their father, God. Gabriel was renowned in Heaven for her zealotry and willingness to follow God's word as undisputed law. Lucifer ( then Helel ) taught her all the magic and power he knew, which made Helel her favorite brother, despite the fact that he had showed "independent" tendencies. In fact, she was so zealous to the point when Helel asked her for assistance in his war, she flat-out refused him and condemned him as a heretic of the worst kind. Following the War in Heaven, the Fall, and Helel's death, the devils, led by the Four Princes of the Underworld Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Lucifer, declared war on Heaven. Heaven followed suit, which was duly followed by the Fallen, sparking the Great War. Although Sandalphon was given overall command of the Host of Heaven, Gabriel, as a Great Seraph, often worked independently of her brother, and was one of the most decorated commanders of the war, both in strategy and her immense might. Like all the archangels, Gabriel was forced to withdraw when God was slain by Kokabiel. Following Michael's acension as the New God, Gabriel served as his right hand, enforcing the laws of Heaven with an iron fist. Initially, Gabriel was against the formation of the ceasefire with the devils and the Fallen, but she eventually acquiesced to Michael's decision. Like all the supernatural beings present, she was shocked when Presidents Jeffrey Bradley ( USA ), Vladimir Putin ( Russian Federation ), Xi Jinping ( PRC ) and Herman van Rampuy ( EU ) made a surprise appearance by webcam and demanded a treaty between the Three Factions and ''humanity. Gabriel, like most of the supernatural leadership, made a grudging appearance at the Warsaw Presidential Palace, where the conventions for the greater peace treaty were being made. The archangel almost jeopardized the entire thing when she molecularly combusted James Bradley for pulling his revolver on her and threatening her with his gun, which would have done her no harm. Although the whole shindig was resolved when a repentant Raynare was reinstated as a Dominion and used her new powers to revive the slain human lawyer, the human leadership still viewed Gabriel with distrust. Following these events, Gabriel competed in the Human-Three Factions Friendship Games, where she was viewed with distrust by the human leaders present. She won the 100m, 200m, and 400m meter dash, as well as the 200m women's freestyle, something which she was justly proud of. Gabriel led the Heavenly delegation at the Norse-Heaven talks, in which she criticized Odin for his perversion. Appearance Like all angels, Gabriel's true form is pure light. In her human form, she appears as a well-endowed young adult woman in her early twenties with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, complete with a mouth fixed in a perpetual scowl. She often wears the full angelic armor of Heaven; festooned with white and enameled gold and adorned with a long white cape. When ''not ''wearing that, she usually wears the attire that angels wear on Earth- a pristine white two-piece suit, complete with a white tie and undershirt. As an archangel, Gabriel has six pairs of white wings. Personality While Michael was distinguished by his compassionate and thoughtful personality, Helel by his pride and avarice, Raphael by his impassive and phlegmatic nature, and Uriel by his wisecracking and prankful ways, Gabriel was defined by her blind loyalty to Heaven and her fierce belief that Heaven was supreme. When the devils withdrew from the Great War, Gabriel advocated performing a final concisive strike on their positions, despite the fact that God had just been killed. It took her brother Michael to calm Gabriel down, and instead direct her energies instead to prevent angels from Falling, which she did- working with Raziel, they invented a system that temporarily stops angels from Falling, allowing the Heavenly leadership to locate those sinning angels and throw them into Second Heaven, the site of Heaven's prisons. Despite the fact that Heaven is fundamentally opposed to the Underworld, Gabriel respects them for their faith in their maker, Helel. In fact, Gabriel even has a friendship of sorts with the Satan Serafall Leviathan, who, in turn, sees Gabriel as her biggest rival. Surprisingly, Gabriel does not despise the Fallen- she only views them as brothers and sisters who have lost their way and hopes to return them to Heaven one day. It is the ''humans ''that Gabriel hates. Gabriel hates humanity for being divided, bickering, and just the way they are. In this sense she has inherited some of her brother Helel's reasoning, stating on numerous occasions in Heaven that she would like to do away with them altogether, if not for the edicts that God laid down before his death. Nevertheless, Gabriel is loyal to Heaven's cause, and will not go out of her way to destroy humanity. Gabriel shows great concern for her fellow angels. During the Great War, Gabriel's suicidal charges consisted of only ''herself- though that would make sense, since the power of an archangel is immense indeed. She seeks to return the Fallen to Heaven, a process which she has overseen with the reinstatement of Raynare. Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Gabriel is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in existence, being endowed with an tremendously vast supply of power that made her stronger than any human, monster, devil, and practically all angels younger than her. Her descent from Heaven alone caused the 2004 Indian Ocean Tsunami, causing vast amounts of damage to Indonesia, Thailand, and Malaysia, as well as farther effects abroad. In addition, she was able to effortlessly banish Vali Lucifer, a powerful devil and the host of the powerful Heavenly Dragon Albion, with the mere flick of her wrist. In fact, it was Michael and Gabriel who sealed the Heavenly Dragons in their Sacred Gears, earning the Dragons' immense hatred. Although Gabriel is an Archangel, thus being a remarkably strong and powerful celestial being, she is still susceptible to weakness. A fight between her and the Hindu God Shiva would be estimated to destroy the solar system and kill both combatants, meaning that Shiva is at least equal to her might. The Great Red and Ophis could also effortlessly annihilate Gabriel, as could Trihexa/The Darkness. The True Longinus could also kill Gabriel, though it is mentioned that Archangels are far more resistant to its effects. As a final note, the Archangel Weapons could kill Gabriel, as proven by Helel's death and dismemberment by the Spear of Helel. *'Immense Angelic Power': As one of the Four Great Seraphim, Gabriel possesses a tremendously vast supply of power; enough to guarantee her a lower spot on the list of the Top 10 Most Powerful Beings in the Universe. *'Immense Light Projection': Being an angel, Gabriel is able to channel her true essence in the form of white light, and use it to blast her foes into oblivion. She can also use this to form weapons of light with ease. *'Immense Strength': As an archangel, Gabriel possessed enormous physical strength. James Bradley's readings through devil history revealed that Gabriel had single-handedly destroyed entire armies of Ultimate-class devils and personally killed the Satan Beelzebub, making her extremely strong indeed. *'Molecular Combustion': Gabriel was able to rip apart a being at the subatomic level, as shown when she "exploded" James Bradley. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Being around for billions of years, Gabriel, like her fellow archangels, possesses vast knowledge and awareness about many things on a truly epic level, which was shown when she dismissed Ajuka Beelzebub's Kankara Formula as "child's play." *'Telepathy': Gabriel was able to discern the faith of Asia, Irina, Xenovia, and Willis, as well as the lack of faith in James. *'Teleportation': Gabriel was able to appear and disappear almost anywhere she wanted. *'Flight': Being an angel, Gabriel is able to fly using her wings. *'Horn of Gabriel': Gabriel's Archangel Weapon. The sound of the Horn of Gabriel grants a massive power boost to fellow angels and their allies, and instantly kills anything that isn't holy- ( i.e. devils ). The Horn of Gabriel is also the Horn of the Apocalypse- that is, the trumpet that shall be blown to signify the Beginning of the End. Trivia *Gabriel's appearance is based on Rossweisse from the LN. *Gabriel is well-loved by the Islamic community; a nod to real-life Gabriel's status as the archangel that brought revelation to the Prophet Muhammad. Category:Canon Female Characters